1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture display device, kit and assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kit and display device for an ultrasound image of an unborn child, and an assembly that includes the display device and a stand.
2. State of the Art
It is now commonplace for obstetricians to take ultrasound images of fetuses in utero. Often, the expectant mother or parents are provided by the doctor with a printed image which can be treated as a keepsake. The image is typically printed on a thin piece of thermal paper that has a tendency to curl.